vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124150-morning-coffee27032015-the-whiny-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua happy now :D | |} ---- ---- Thanks :) Maybe I will get myself a little bit drunk, listen to some good music and just rush trough the zone. I don't get the overall theme. And even though I do think storyline has some good and fresh ideas, it was implemented very poorly . But I do think I will have that problem a little bit longer. The storys of the zones don't really catch me. I do like the overall theme with the misterious planet and the Eldan. | |} ---- Roll Exile? *ducks and runs for cover* What I have found is that out of the lowbie sandbox areas it get much better. More skills, more amps and some better gear make a world of difference. | |} ---- The leveling can be a real pain in the butt. Some people like it, and there are zones that I don't mind, but for the most part I could do without. Not a good situation, but good music and booze are probably your best bet. | |} ---- ---- I actually LOVE Auroria, as it really carries forward the idea that the Dominion aren't evil, but do in fact feel they have a duty to protect the lowborne. I miss it horribly, being an Exile these days. Having run both it and Galeras a few times, I can say I like Auroria better. And I think Wildstar's storytelling is the best in the business. At least leveling isn't the dry experience it is in other games, especially in a movement-heavy game. It's not a rinse-and-repeat through your rotation. Either way, your next stop would be Whitevale, and Whitevale is huge. There's a lot of variety there, but a lot of people kind of get there and eyepop because the zone isn't just massive, it's filled with stuff. Last night, I got into the game and got to run a few new guildies through STL normal with Mythilt! Two were returning players who hadn't played since Strain, one was brand new. We had three deaths, no wipes, and a full and clean run on Stormtalon himself. Damn good run! Afterwards, I ran some vet Shiphands with Dasmoose! Double-warrior-ing through Infestation was a blast, and Moose is a pretty good guy (even though I liken him to Kim Jong Il in the 0-50 TL;DRs; it's all fun and games!) Dont' know what's going on tonight. It's my birthday, but work is a pneumatic hammer right now. I'll see if Parthenia wants to log in or not, and maybe I'll log in. I have no idea what I'll end up doing tonight. Honestly, I'd really just like to RP, but I'll see what's on my agenda. See you all on Nexus! | |} ---- Really? :o I feel completely the opposite, especially about rinse-and-repeat rotation. That's basically all I did or had to do when leveling (and even in PVP a lot of the time). So weird. edit: Oh and happy birthday, just finished reading your post! :P | |} ---- :blink: Now I know you're insane. The world arc isn't bad but the storytelling itself is atrocious. It makes a mildly engaging tale an utter chore to slog through. You have to fight tooth and nail for any sort of detail while often dodging trash packs that you cannot ignore unless you have a death wish. Oh, and happy birthday! :lol: Last night I got my skyplot shortcut Addon to a functional state thanks to some hints from Bartleby :wub:. Now it just needs some polish. I made it a point to hit River's teahouse but I was on an alt. I had meant to switch back to my main but I got involved in a conversation. Oops. At least I remembered to grab my data shard stipend <_< I'm coming around to agree with the opinion that this is one of the poorer ideas in a crafting system in dire need of a rethink. Tonight... not really sure. The WSRP community has a theme for this weekend so I might take part on an alt. | |} ---- ---- As someone who has played through WoW, FFXIV:ARR, EVE's few storytelling arcs on the Amarr side, and a bevy of other smaller games I never completed (due to model changes), I do love Wildstar's storytelling. Know why? It's fun! FFXIV:ARR? Was that enjoyable? Not for me it isn't, I hate the voiceover work more than anything else in the game, the combat is slower and far more predictable, and the cutscenes aggravated me more than anything else. WoW? Sometimes, it could be entertaining, but most of the time, I'm not entirely interested in just going through my rotation. By PAndaria the combat was getting better and the storytelling in longer arcs, but the stories themselves weren't any fun anymore. EVE? Yeah, EVE even in the best of times is a grey puddle of grey bubbling just enough to make you think it has life. Wildstar's quest text is perfect for me. It's quick, it's generally hilarious or, at the very least, full of action-packed awesome. Wildstar made a great design choice no other game in history did, it made sure it never took itself too seriously. NPCs are dropping one-liners all the way through the Defile and beyond. Every death the game gets to mock you. Your quest text gets in and gets out, and gives you longer bits to read when you have time. Even that lore is, I think, the best stuff in the game. Maybe you guys might like some other questing better, but I wish more games took Wildstar's approach. Now that's awesome! :D | |} ---- ---- She has one, but our new alt pair is a Mordesh Engineer (her) and a Granok Medic (myself). So I don't get to play with her Granok. :( | |} ---- I can see where you're coming from. For story/questing, I think SWTOR was significanty above all others for its launch and honeymoon period. After that I'd give a nod to MoP WoW (as you mentioned); not sure about Alliance, but there were some very well done Horde quests, and overall the experience felt light and fun to me. After that I feel equally meh about all the other MMOs I've played... one thing I do dislike about WS's quests though is the 'small frame, lots of text' approach, which is only made worse by the amount of screen spam we get in this game. When I started Uta a few weeks ago I felt violated all over again by that... still don't understand why having so much crap bombard your screen at once is a good thing. :( The few times I've tried to go easy and absorb the story, I'd be too distracted by sounds/VO/other text/updates/animations/etc., frequently hitting me at the same time.... For combat, I found ARR was so freaking dry and repetitive while leveling, totally agree there. And Wildstar's combat is more active and bouncy, plus I like the free-running nature of most classes. But I guess the part I don't feel you on is the rotation. I found this part of leveling in Wildstar to very much be 'insert maximum damage output, click buttons, repeat'. GW2 is one of the few MMOs I've played that had me swapping abilities and thinking about spec every now and then (especially because of the weapon = skills system). But I didn't make it much higher than 20th in that game, so it might flake out later too. edited for clarity | |} ---- It might be if you're actually an esper (I mean, I assume, but I know that may not actually be the case, so just leaving it out there). ESPECIALLY at launch. Espers got dinged if they moved, and I often likened them to being very close to playing a WoW mage. They're still my least favorite class, but they're a lot more bearable now that they're more mobile, IMO. However, my mains (and first 50s, and first characters I ran the quests with) were a warrior and a spellslinger. Warrior you can't really have a set rotation, you have to move so much to get out of telegraphs and so much was based on KE, how much you had above the point you could use RS. And Spellslinger.... well, I think Spellslinger is the most fun DPS in the game. Unlike Espers, they were ALWAYS mobile. Even their stun is mobile. I think I'm different than a lot of spellslingers in that I LOVE that kind of thing. It was crazy, hectic, and because of the armor, you had little breathing room. So maybe it was more exciting for me to level that way. The game is a lot dryer on Nightengale Donne, who can be said to have something approximating an actual rotation. | |} ---- Nah, I love gate in its current form. Sad that it's being changed to IA removal in drop 5 :( | |} ---- Maybe we can get on them to allow us to keep it. Situational awareness is the hallmark of Wildstar, so having the only IA break in the game where you had to gauge where you ended up was awesome. What are they changing it into? Since my SS is my Dommie main, I haven't really kept up so much on Spellslinger news. | |} ---- Class could have a lot to do with it. Proxima is my 50 (medic), so I shouldn't expect a healer hybrid to have the most exciting dps experience. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- Exciting, no. Especially since they've got so much damage made up in dots. But it is fun to just blanket areas with death! :D | |} ---- I really like how medic plays, also resonators are my favorite looking weapon. This has caused some misunderstandings about me admiring the huge resonators on other mechari. :D They need to get around to letting draken be medics, so I can safely admire Vunnu's resonators. | |} ---- ---- Actually, I just went back and re-read the changes and they aren't what I thought. I thought Gate was changed to IA removal, but it's just that they changed the Tier 4 to grant a swiftness and reduce the CD. AS is now a straight interrupt with 2 IA removal at teir 4. So actually not that much has changed except that AS is probably OP now :) However, it will make the less situational aware since now we can just hit AS to stun. | |} ---- Dunno about you, but I ran STL last night and ran VSH with a non-guildie last night. Tell the AFK people in Thayd what you want to do, although it's usually better to /chjoin LFG. As long as you're on Entity, at any rate. | |} ---- My wife plays a slinger and is really pleased with the way AS is working on the PTR. Now there are still issues with void pact, and how much of a must have it would be in the current form. I am sure there are better informed people on the slinger forum and the PTR discussing that. | |} ---- I'm on whatever the US PvE realm my people got transferred to is. It's been... a few months... or more... so I am far too rusty to run dungeons atm, just wanted to throw a hissy fit since I have forum access again and you're one of the few familiar accounts I remember. | |} ---- :lol: Yeah, people are afraid of the Group Finder still, but you can generally run stuff at 50. Take some time, IIRC I don't think you were here for drop 4 and a LOT has changed. Like, for instance, you can run Veteran Shiphands, alone, in PUGged groups, or premades, and make renown faster than ever before. And buy a set of ilevel 50s blue gear with it from the vendor right next to the person who gives out the Veteran Shiphand daily. If you're on Entity though, and my birthday celebration tonight's going to involve Wildstar (here's hoping!) then hit me up on Houngan Seeger! I'll run whatever you'd like. Took a couple guildies through STL last night who hadn't played in a year, and they did pretty well. It's like riding a bike.... sometimes literally. | |} ---- Void pact in its current form is necessary, but only for one member of the raid, and it can be a DPS or healer. I'm probably going to make our healer carry it :p I get why people would like AS. I liked gate because it meant I always had a blink on my bar and I had to be situationally aware. I'll probably still keep gate on my bar in dungeons, but not sure about raids now. Probably better to use it for something else now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----